User talk:Sonicspine31
Hey hows Tails bash going on? Yo hows Tails bash coming along?--Tails I just made the page just now, It is sort of similar to Crash Bash. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 15:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I know! I played a small bit of crash bash when I was younger Back then, I remembered when i was playing a game of Crash Team Racing. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 15:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw a pic for that after I read a spyro the dragon game manual the rypto's whas racing the first was bash also good job on Tails Bash! It has a good idea to the game Also if you could please put up the logo for me thanks! You had to make me a sysop first so i can upload the new version for the logo. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah that well hold on! ADMINSHIP!!!! Hey I wanted to say that your SYSOP! wel now put the logo up! if you can't Sorry it must be a glitch Ok, I'm done now. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Okay but you keep the job cause you are a great friend Hmmm... Okay. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Okay since the e-mail I got here is what I was going to say. If you make a crash parody make it about me. Tails Ok. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Now I'm gonna make TTR (tails team racing) Wanna help with the bosses? Sure. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Also for the coin stuff in the first PKR make the song for the coin collecting the special stage from sonic three gets faster as it goes! Right. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 17:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hows Fake Tails6000 going along? Hey I'm just checking how Fake Tails is going he is in tails bash too with a cheat code that or beat the game with a pair with Tails as the leader just checking Tails Talk 2 me! p.s:sorry I needed a talk page phrase Hmmm... Fake Tails would be available in Tails Bash in Free Republics version. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Okay then also hows the article going check Talk:Tails Team Racing to see what I wrote for it Okay since there's gonna be one here I'll make one for the fanon wiki soon! Tails Hey Sonicspine I have an idea maybe we should use my character for A parody of a sonic series! Then in the sequal explorer helps same with the third and then in the spin-off we will have a parody of knuckles! Hows that for Ideas?> Tails6000 03:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Interesting. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oh for Tails insanity maybe My character and Darktan should team-up! Because I see different unknown creatures from the 10th dimensions which are exactly Darktan's pet parrots warped from an evolve-o-ray he made before he became owner of shadow amulet.Then after the back-story Tails agrees to help Darktan stop this menace causing everyone to go against Darktan well they just fight Tails Darktan usually just hides and sometimes is thrown like a projectile when doing the twin throw and Tails could use his hot sauce machine gun! Hows that for another idea? Tails6000 03:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Another interesting idea. BTW What is my role for the Game? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oh for the sonic parodys you would be like hmm OH YEAH! A character in the sonic 3 parody as a 2-player race character Tails Um Um you gonna make Tails insanity now? or you gonna work on the sonic parodys (p.s:No darktan in sonic parodies!) Tails6000 23:01, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do it soon. BTW should i make a cameo for Tails Insanity? Oh yeah and BTW who's going to be the villain for the Sonic Parodies? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah You are a good cameo for insanity and for the parodies...I would say hmmm..... We could use F or X Good idea. I'd make a good cameo for Tails Insanity. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well good luck on the insanity. Soon I'm gonna do the sonic parodies! Tails6000 03:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, Who's going to be 3rd Playable character to fight the Final Boss in Tails Insanity? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 04:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that When G made a mech for certain purposes Tails had an Idea to get G and let him use the mach then he upgraded it with hot sauce machine guns and missles then he comes in the mecha penguin. Awesome. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 04:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks also for the first boss it's Darktan *like in twinsanity it was cortex* He attacks with bombs and plasma blasts and somehow he guides Tails to a trap showing all his past enemies Then he attacks then after the plasma he shocks the platform saying this is from *any enemy* and then after Darktan he calls robogary to destroy him and as well he destroys Robo-Gary by reflecting the plasma attacks Tails6000 05:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oh for super Antics DS I heard you made the antics series so Why not think of the Ds version Maybe My character could be in the ds version of super antics 64 And fr the first start character you should use Barkjon,Then explorer,Then fred and then finally Tails! hows that? Tails6000 22:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) That's good. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 01:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Did you see that funny sonic short called Knuckles sings! I laughed but the one where robotnik can't win and is singing about it that touched my heart almost but I didn't get the part that showed him looking like an idiot saying yes Tails6000 22:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah. --Sonicspine31 04:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC)